"Secrets" (Nature)
“Hang on everyone! Hold on to something tightly!” Keith broadcast over the intercom, as even more birds flocked and suicided into the plane. “Come on, come on. You’ve got this!” Keith gritted to himself, struggling to keep the plane going. He cried out deeply, powering through the vast flock. In the cabin, Annabelle continued to watch the birds pounding against the glass. One of them flew directly into her window, the sheer force causing it to crack slightly. As she stared directly out of it, she escaped the horror within her memories… … “I haven’t been to an American diner for years!” Annabelle remarked, overexcited by the abandoned restaurant. “An American diner in France?” The idea seemed completely bizarre to Andy. “There’s American-themed diners all over the world Andy. Did you not know that?” Erica was astounded. “Well… I mean… Doesn’t having an American diner in another country defeat the whole purpose of it being an ‘American’ diner?” Andy was genuinely confused; Erica looked to Annabelle, as they smirked at his confusion. '' '' '' ''“Anyway, why are we here? It’s been two and a half years since their last order probably. I doubt they’ve got any stock left,” Andy was clearly confused by this as well. “Because,” Annabelle echoed back from the kitchen, “We need something like…” They could hear her rummaging through a box of objects. “This!” She walked out of the kitchen with bottles of ketchup and mustard in her arms, “Something to flavour the fish up!” '' '' '' ''While Andy sighed, Erica smiled intensely, “That’s actually a really good idea. Yea, I like that!” She went over to help her lug around some of the bottles. “So we came all this way just to get some flavour?” Andy moaned like a child being dragged about a shopping centre. “We did indeed Andy! It’s ok, next time, I’ll make sure we go to wherever you want.” Erica and Annabelle laughed. “Is this seriously becoming a thing now?” Andy sounded fed up, “Am I your laughing stock?” They both laughed, “Yes, you are indeed. A figure of fun!” They exited the restaurant. “You know Annabelle it’s times like this I feel like you’re going to be the death of me!” He called out after her, trying to joke around as well… '' '' … “Annabelle? Hey, wake up!” Cora was shaking her. “What… What happened?” She rubbed her eyes, “Did we die?” This was her initial question after waking up again. “No, no quite,” Cora answered. Annabelle looked around the plane, “Where is everyone?” The rest of the group had gone. “They’re in the terminal. It’s time for us to join them. I said I’d wait behind until you came around.” Annabelle was confused, “Terminal? Did we land again?” Cora nodded, “God dammit; I’m tired of this country!” Cora was quick to rectify herself, “What I mean to say is, yes we did land, but no we’re not at the same airport we left from… Annabelle, we made it!” This news had woken her up properly, “We’re on the same soil as both of our mothers now. Yours, and mine!” While Cora was excited, Annabelle wasn’t so optimistic about her own mother’s chances of survival. Annabelle followed Cora into the terminal to join the others. “She’s awake everyone!” Cora was pleased to announce. Annabelle was happy to see that the entire group had made it safely into the terminal. Annabelle sat down next to Keith. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you, and Cora actually.” He turned to face her, “You mentioned briefly how you got from London to the boat. But you didn’t mention what you did in between those two times. Between London, and the boat, what did you do? I feel like you’re hiding something.” Annabelle was improving at reading people, thanks to Elliot’s advice. Keith swallowed guiltily, and took a deep breath, “If I tell you, promise me that you’ll never tell anyone. Only myself, you and Cora can ever know what happened. Promise?” Though confused by his proposition, Annabelle still nodded. “We were on the road…” … “Can we stop? Please, Keith.” Cora wanted to get out desperately, “I need to stretch. It’s very cramped in here!” He rolled his eyes, and pulled over on the side of the road. “Hurry up and stretch then,” He rested his head on the dashboard as she jumped out of the car. He felt something digging into his leg in his pocket. Pulling it out, it was a loose bracelet. “Beth…” He remarked, upon remembering it belonged to her. He applied it onto his rest, “Come back one day, please…” '' '' “Keith!” His head swung up, looking outside the window. Cora jumped back in the car, “We need to drive! Right now! Keith!” He started the car in a panic, “What is it? What’s going on?” He looked around, but saw something. “Look behind us!” He adjusted the rear-view mirror, as his face filled with shock. Behind them, a vibrant orange light was rising up off the horizon. “Isn’t that just the sun?” Keith felt the panic misplaced. “The sun? At midnight? Are you serious? Look at it flickering as well! Keith, it’s not the sun, it’s flame torches!” Accepting this logic, he stepped down on the pedal, speeding off as fast as the car could go. '' '' '' ''As they kept on going, the light only seemed to get brighter and brighter. He kept turning around in a fluster. “Look out!” Cora pointed ahead, as he tried to swerve to avoid the tree. The car spun around, stopping in the middle of the road. “What are you doing? Drive!” Cora was just as worried. “It won’t start! Come on, come on!” He attempted to rev the engine, but it kept on choking back at him. “Dammit!” He turned to Cora with a grave face, “We’re going to have to run. As fast as we can.” She couldn’t believe his suggestion, “Are you serious? Keith, the car can’t even out run them! What chance do we have on foot?” He continued to look gravely at her, “If we stay here, they’ll get us. We have to try.” She looked back, a horde of many people with torches now visible. She breathed in slowly and nodded, “Let’s do it…” '' '' They jumped out of the car, and instantly ran off the side of the road as fast as they could into the cover of the trees. They ran over to and hid behind a large bush. “Have you got any weapons on you?” She asked him. He searched himself, but had nothing, “Have you?” She shook her head as well. “All of mine are in the car,” Keith informed her, “So are mine!” She became more terrified. Noticing the orange light getting closer to the car, he pulled her back behind the cover of the bush. “Don’t make a sound!” He whispered to her. '' '' '' ''“Look!” Cora pointed out, despite what Keith had just asked her to do. Up ahead, there was a young man hiding behind a tree, clearly worried as well. He noticed Keith and Cora, and gestured to them that he was going to sneak down and hide with them. Keith put his hands out and shook them wildly – he knew if the young man moved over to them, he would draw the horde’s attention. '' '' '' ''Still, the young man ignored Keith’s warning. Crouching he made his way down to them. Keith turned to Cora, noticing her fright, he was unwilling to let her die. As the young man gained closer to them, he slipped and snapped several twigs. Keith looked back, the horde was now looking over in their direction. '' '' '' ''Keith put his hand over Cora’s mouth, hearing her squeal. The boy laid flat on the ground, as the horde stared over looking for movement. Keith was struck with an idea. Rustling through his pocket, he pulled out the car keys. He pressed one of the buttons, which somehow set the car alarm off. While the horde was startled, it drew their attention too. Acting like cavemen, they completely tore the car apart with their bare hands and sticks. “They’re like primitives!” Cora watched them ripping the car apart. '' '' “Thank you,” the young man slipped down to join them. While Cora nodded appreciatively, Keith knew that once the horde was done with the car, they would refocus their sights on the forest. “I’m so sorry,” Keith’s words contrasted his stern look. “For what?” The young man caught his breath. '' '' '' ''“This,” Keith locked his hands around the young man’s throat, pressing down tightly on his windpipe. “Keith! Stop it!” Cora tried to pull him off, but he kept his hands firmly gripped on the man’s throat. The young man’s flailing was drowned out by the dying car alarm. At last, his movement slowed down, and then completely stopped. Releasing his hands from the young man’s throat slowly, Keith nudged him, prompting him to roll down the small slant, into the horde… Annabelle was in shock over what Keith had done, “You murdered that poor boy! For what reason?” He looked guilty, “All that I was thinking was… If I didn’t do something, all three of us would die, instead of just one.” Annabelle stood up, “You said they were primitive. If that is so, what makes you think they would redirect their attention to you?” Keith didn’t try to defend himself, “I remember his face. Every single night. I look down upon his face as I…” He couldn’t finish the sentence, so Annabelle ruthlessly finished it for him, “As you what? As you murdered ''him?” Keith looked up at her, “You’re not saint yourself, Annabelle. You murdered Andy! He was one of my two best friends back in London! Oh yea, and where is my other best friend? He’s dead as well! Thanks to your psychotic friend Elliot!” Things were getting heated between them, as Cora stepped in. “Alright you two, that’s enough! We’ve all done things we’re not proud of, but now is not the time to fall out over them!” She tried to break their glares at each other. “Guys,” Miguel called out to everyone, “Can you hear that?” Everyone fell silent, hearing the sound of deep buzzing echoing from elsewhere in the airport. “A fly? A bee? A mutant thing with wings? Seriously?” Cora couldn’t believe their luck. “I think it’s something far worse than that,” Cody pointed out. “Look!” Vanessa screamed, pointing to the roof of the terminal. Hovering above the group, there were two giant wasps, the size of a cat, staring down at the group with beady dark red eyes. With their stingers pointed out, they flew down. “Vanessa!” Cody jumped over her, noticing one of the wasps slamming down, attempting to get her with its’ stinger. Instead, the stinger pierced directly into Cody’s heart, he screamed deeply at the poison. “Cody! No!” Vanessa shouted, piled on by Cody and the wasp. Keith shot at the wasp, getting it off of Cody. Vanessa got up to assist with his stinging. “Die! Why won’t you just die?” Keith kept shooting at it, but it just wouldn’t give up. Miguel joined in from behind with his carbine. The second wasp flew down on Keith, as Cora shot it with her pistol, redirecting its’ attention to her. “You leave her alone!” Keith shot at the wasp attacking Cora now. “I’ve had enough of these radiation-perverted mutants!” He emptied the entire magazine onto the giant wasp, but still to no avail. As the gun clicked, the wasp readied its’ stinger. “Hey, you! You feeling a little hot today?” Annabelle mocked the giant wasp, a she pulled the lid off of her two-litre water bottle, soaking the wasp with the water inside. It twitched rapidly, falling back from her and dropping to the ground. “Take this!” Keith grunted, then smashed up the wasp with the butt of his rifle. “Guys! Help!” Miguel called out, being forced under a desk by the other wasp. Annabelle ran over, throwing water over the second wasp from another two-litre bottle. The wasp cowered down to the ground. “Now unleash hell on it Miguel!” She helped him by stamping on it with her foot. Once the wasps had been taken care of, everyone rushed over to Vanessa and Cody. “Is he ok?” Miguel eagerly asked her, as she gravely looked up at him. “He’s… gone.” Miguel looked down, upset. “I’m sorry,” Annabelle tried to comfort him. “What’s up with his wound?” Cora pointed to the area where the stinger had entered. “The blood exiting it looks slightly pink to me,” she remarked. Keith’s expression of curiosity dropped into one of terror, “Radiation…” Everyone turned to look at him, “Radiation? What do you mean?” Miguel asked through his tears. “Think about it. The radiation is what makes these animals, insects, whatever, all big and scary, right?” Everyone nodded. “So what stops it from affecting us?” Everyone looked at him, dazed. “Nothing! Absolutely nothing! We’re ''all affected by the radiation. That’s why the blood from his wound is slightly pink. That flash of light,” he turned to Cora, “I was wrong before, we weren’t shielded by the radiation. Our blood, for all of us, is like that. The blood from my claw mark,” he pointed to his chest, “It was like that! At first, I merely dismissed it.” “What does that mean?” Vanessa was eager for him to get to the point, “It means… We could die. All of us, and any of us, we could die at any given moment…” -Death of Cody.